


Forever and always

by burywrekgemysoul



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burywrekgemysoul/pseuds/burywrekgemysoul
Summary: I love you. I really do, and all I can do is cheer you on.





	Forever and always

To you, my love.

I hope that you’re doing well. I hope that despite everything you are sincerely content with your life.

I’m sorry that I always got on your nerves. I’m sorry I always brought all of my negativity with me whenever I talked to you. 

I’m sorry I relied on you for everything when you, yourself had your own issues to deal with. I wasn’t there for you to rant to.

I wasn’t there to talk to you and hear you out. 

I love you with all my heart and I know the sentiment may not be returned. Regardless, to you my love ... I wish the best. I will always try to cheer you on with a smile. I will always try to support you despite the selfish reasoning within me.

Just continue to smile, love.


End file.
